


The Closest Thing to Closure

by sir_coriander_cadaverish



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_coriander_cadaverish/pseuds/sir_coriander_cadaverish
Summary: After the Institution is destroyed and the kingdom starts to heal, Ballister receives a strange letter in the mail.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Closest Thing to Closure

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the canon Nimonaverse, probably sometime after the epilogue. We all know about Blackheart's dad and the fact that he sucked, but I wanted to kinda delve into that a bit more. And heads up!! This isn't meant to make Blackheart's father look good (and as you can see, he never even apologizes or addresses the abandonment of his son), so take his letter with a grain of salt. Am I speaking from my own experiences with an abusive dad? ...Maybe.
> 
> This is basically my first draft, so don't be surprised if it gets tweaked a lil bit in the future!

Esteemed Lord Blackheart,

I imagine that I am, most likely, the very last person you want to hear from at the moment. If that is the case, I completely understand; rest assured, however, that this is probably both our first and last correspondence. You see, I am currently battling the final stages of lung cancer - I suppose all those days at the gambling rings took their toll. - and, at the moment, I am not expected to live very long. But you needn't worry: I've had a decent life. And because I certainly don't expect you to try and visit me, I won't be disclosing my location.

I see you've turned out alright, though. Of course, knowing you - as limited as my knowledge may be - I'm willing to bet that you don't want to be called a hero. Well, even if you don't believe it yourself, your actions in this past year were nothing short of heroic. I'm proud of you.

I understand that you got married recently. Good for you! I was unable to attend the ceremony, but I watched the broadcast from my hospital bed. While I certainly wasn't expecting you to wind up with a man, let alone the one who you've fought against all these years, I must say that you seem happy now. You both do.

Anyways, to get to the point- before your mother passed, she wrote you a letter. She told me not to give it to you until you turned twenty, in the event that she died. I must admit; over the years, I forgot about that letter for quite a while. And, once I found it again a few years ago, I felt the need to withhold it for even longer. I suppose I wanted to wait until you were truly ready.

Now, it's been nearly a decade since your twentieth birthday. And while I've been spending my days in this hospital bed, I've been feeling rather reflective, and I've decided that you should have the letter now, because who knows; maybe by the time you're reading this I'll already be gone.

I wish you a good life, Ballister.

Signed,

Your Father

\-------------------------------------

Darling Ballister,

Hey there, Bug!

Well, I guess by the time you read this you won't go by Bug anymore... But as I write this letter, you, my dearest son, are all of five years old.

Do you remember being five? You were so boisterous, so caring, and so utterly brilliant. You'd spend hours analyzing the scales of a shimmering iguana, sketching every cloud that you saw, mixing up your "potions" and inventing new games to try out with the neighborhood kids. You really _lived_ when you were five, darling, and I hope you still have the same pure enthusiasm for life that I see in you today.

Of course, if you're reading this, chances are that I'm no longer around. And while that is indeed a most difficult pain to bear, I want you to always stay true to yourself, darling. Remember that it's always okay to laugh, to cry, to feel, and to _care_. No matter how horrible the world may seem, it's important that you never let anyone strip you of your compassion for others and your courage to do what's right, even when no one else will. You have the biggest heart that I have ever seen in anyone, and as long as you keep that invaluable quality, I know you will do great things.

Well, it's getting late. Seems like it's time for you to go to bed; you just passed right out on the sofa! I suppose the day of adventures finally wore you out, huh, Bug? But there's one last thing. Please, my darling, do me this one favor: never, ever, EVER abandon your passion for science.

I may never be around to see it, but I am certain that you have the potential to be the most brilliant scientist this kingdom has ever seen.

I love you forever and always,

Nadia (Your Mother <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sitting on a half-dozen angst/fluff fanfics that I'm just too insecure to upload? Yes. Would I be way more willing to upload them if people just told me they'd like to seem them? Absolutely.  
> In conclusion: PLEASE TALK TO ME LMAO I DONT KNOW WHAT PPL WANT AAAAA


End file.
